


Tesselate

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 3: City of Glass, Diary/Journal, Half-Sibling Incest, Jealousy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runes, Unseelie Court, Valentine's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had promised each other,Grace and Jonathan,(or Emmaline and Sebastian),from the shimmering beginning until the bitter end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesselate

**Author's Note:**

> OK a little background on Grace,her mother,and the Highcross family.
> 
> They were an old,powerful Shadowhunting family that went into hiding with Valentine after The Uprising failed,Valentine,eager continue his experiments decided to swap angel blood for Faerie blood and make Gwendolyn Highcross,his new subject, she later gave birth to his daughter,Grace.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother tells me these next few days will be extremely important.That all of father's meticulous planning will finally come into play and he will summon the angel Raziel and make all of our wildest dreams come true._

 _That worries me just a bit,my brother says father hates all Downworlders,which includes all things strange and unusual._

 _

I myself am strange and unusual.

But I love my father,and I trust that when he finally rebuilds the Clave in his ideal image,he'll let the ones I like survive the onslaught._

Grace Victoria Highcross slams her leather-bound journal (which is supposed to be used for her demonology notes) shut as her brother Jonathan enters the room,he takes her breath away every time she sees him,he's so beautiful. His black eyes contrast perfectly with his pale skin and blonde-almost silver hair,an amused smirk was lighting up his face,making his sharp cheekbones stretch slightly upwards as he walked toward her bed and held out his blood covered hand.

"Come now,father's waiting"

The younger girl looked down at the hand offered to her and back to her half brother's still smirking face."Why is there blood on your hands,it's going to drip on my carpet and then I'm going to be sad" His smirk didn't falter in the least he grabbed her,pulling their bodies flush together and swaying them in a sort of dance."I was training,now come,you know _he_ doesn't like to be kept waiting.

The force of Jonathan's pull nearly leaves her sprawling on the floor as they make their way down then narrow hall to Valentine's study,they pass Grace's mother on the way,who smiles at her and Jonathan, who both nod in response.When they reach the door to the room in question,It's Grace who knocks once,twice,three tines before a sharp '"Enter" is heard from the other side.

Entering the room,the half sibling's their heads politely until they are gestured to sit in the red chairs opposite their fathers desk."As you may know,The Circle is getting closer and closer to realizing their goals,and you two will be instrumental in helping," That sent both of them into a shock,usually,Jonathan was sent on outside missions,killing anyone that would pose a threat to the Circle's regrowth.And Grace's forte was Reconnaissance missions,dressing like a mundane a trailing her half sister and her easy on the eyes boyfriend.Listening in on conversations and finding out just how close The Clave was to finding them.

But Grace knew why Valentine chose to send them on this mission,she knew he wanted to be sure that if something happened to him or Gwendolyn, his children would steep up to the plate and take over for him,continue where he left off.

Jonathan seemed to realize this too,because his dark eyes suddenly teemed with delight at the chance to prove himself to his father and he smirked once more,self I confidence flooding his features."Anything to help out our cause" Valentine beamed and turned towards Grace.

"And you,my child"

"Anything"

Valentine nodded and removed a slightly grainy picture from his desk of two people walking hand in hand.It was a slightly tall boy with dark hair,a crooked grin and a large nose,his pale skin centered perfectly into the slight,off-kilter attractiveness of the male.Next to him was a young,tan skinned woman with large brown doe eyes and an innocent smile,Grace supposed she was very beautiful,and the man next to her knew it too by the way he was staring.

"Sebastian Verlac and his parabatai,Emmaline Herondale.You're going to kill them,assume their identities,and get to Alicante,from there we will finally realize our goals."

"Yes Father" both siblings say at once,knowing the war had just truly begun with just a tap of their father's fingers,and that in the end,they would either be victorious or dead.


End file.
